Isabel II (Mancomunidad Hispánica)
Esto es copia de lo que escribí o me parece? *1833 :29 de septiembre: Por fallecimiento de Fernando VII, Isabel II asume el trono de España, cuando ella tenía menos de tres años de edad. Su tío Carlos María (absolutista) y su madre María Cristina de Borbón-Dos Sicilias (liberal), son nombrados "Regentes" por las Cortes. La personalidad de la Reina Isabel, con un carácter fuerte y decidido, ayudada por su madre y su tío y apoyada por la dirigencia política, permitió a España el tránsito exitoso del Antiguo Régimen a un modelo liberal moderno. Isabel II reinó durante un período de transición en España en el que la monarquía cedió más poder político al parlamento, e impulsó continuamente la participación de los ciudadanos, no siempre con éxito. En el terreno de la lucha por las libertades democráticas su reinado es la historia de un gran avance, salpicado por retrocesos. En su época se modernizó notablemente España con el tendido de muchas líneas de ferrocarril, siendo la primera la que conectaba Mataró con Barcelona. Además se impulsó la adecuación de una red de caminos que facilitase el acceso a las estaciones ferroviarias. Se llevaron a cabo también importantes obras hidráulicas como el Canal de Isabel II, impulsado por los ministros Juan Bravo Murillo y Manuel Alonso Martínez. La industrialización se llevó a cabo dentro de un plan articulado, donde el desarrollo se daba sobre todo por obra de grupos de empresarios con fuerte apoyo estatal. También se llevó a cabo un ambicioso proyecto de modernización de la Armada que la convirtió en la segunda más poderosa de la época. :6 de Octubre: el infante Carlos María Isidro Benito de Borbón y Borbón-Parma, Regente de España, rechaza ser coronado como Carlos V de España, evitando así una guerra civil. Grupos absolutistas, especialmente el clero, propusieron a Carlos que desconociera la Pragmática Sanción de Carlos IV aprobada por las Cortes de 1789, que dejaba sin efecto el Reglamento de 10 de mayo de 1713 que excluía la sucesión femenina al trono hasta agotar la descendencia masculina de Felipe V. :Diciembre: Las Cortes, a impulsos de Carlos María Isidro Benito de Borbón y Borbón-Parma, Regente de España, decreta la libertad de vientres y la prohibición de la trata en todo el territorio español (algunos virreynos ya habían tomado medidas análogas con anterioridad). *1834 :15 de Febrero: Se crea la Policía Urbana de Madrid. :24 de julio de 1834 entra en funcionamiento la línea Madrid-San Ildefonso de telegrafía óptica, con estaciones intermedias en el Puerto de Navacerrada y Hoyo de Manzanares, y la línea Veracruz-México. :Octubre: una turba incendió un convento católico en Charlestown, Massachussets. : Comienza la explotación a gran escala del salitre o nitrato de Chile, uno de los ingredientes mayoritarios de ciertos tipos de pólvora negra, gracias a un procedimiento creado por Tadeo Haenke, un científico bohemio asignado a la Expedición Malaspina. Ya en 1806 el virreynato del Río de la Plata contrató a Tadeo Haenke, para que aplique la fórmula para transformar el nitrato sódico a potásico, que sí era apto para la explotación industrial. Como consecuencia, comenzó a fabricarse grandes cantidades de pólvora. : Filipinas: con el cambio de gobierno, se inicia una nueva era, en la cual se alcanzarán logros importantes en gobierno, salud y educación. *1835 : 1º de Junio: se construye el primer edificio de ladrillo en Yerba Buena (ahora San Francisco, Alta California) 28 de Junio: Inglaterra y España firman un convenio por el que estos últimos se obligan a impedir el comercio de esclavos hacia América bajo pabellón español. : 1º de Septiembre: La Capitanía General de los Territorios del Noreste o Luisiana es elevada a Virreynato. *1836 : Guerra contra los Utes y los Comanches. : Junio-Agosto:Motín de La Granja de San Ildefonso: un gran descontento popular con revueltas en distintos puntos de España, singularmente en Málaga, Zaragoza y Barcelona, como consecuencia de las decisiones tomadas en política económica meses antes por el entonces Presidente del Consejo, Juan Álvarez Mendizábal según unos, o por el descontento con la política conservadora del Gobierno según otros. : 29 de Julio: Se suprimen por real decreto el diezmo católico, las primicias y otras prestaciones de este tipo. *1837 :La esclavitud es oficialmente abolida en todo el territorio de la Mancomunidad. Los propietarios de esclavos producen disturbios en Cuba, Puerto Rico e Hispaniola, prontamente sofocados. :10 de Mayo: Pánico económico ocurrido en Estados Unidos, ocurrido a raíz de una fiebre especulativa. El hecho que desencadenó el caos ocurrió en Nueva York, cuando todos los bancos dejaron de efectuar sus pagos en especie (monedas de oro y plata). El pánico fue seguido por una crisis económica que duró cinco años, durante la cual los bancos fallaron y se llegó a niveles muy elevados de desempleo. Se culpó a Martin Van Buren, presidente desde marzo de 1837, cinco semanas antes del desencadenamiento del pánico por su negativa a involucrar al Gobierno en la economía, lo que se dice que contribuyó a la duración e intensidad del pánico. :29 de Julio: El Ministro Mendizábal promulga la ley de desamortización de la Iglesia. :Epidemia de viruela en los Territorios del Noreste . Se calcula que murieron 6.000 miembros de la tribu de los Pies Negros. :22 de Agosto: El virrey de Nueva España, general Anastasio Bustamante, en su segunda administración, otorga a Francisco de Arrillaga, acaudalado comerciante residente en el puerto de Veracruz, privilegio exclusivo para establecer un ferrocarril desde Veracruz hasta Ciudad de México,y se disponía la construcción obligatoria de un ramal a la ciudad de Puebla. :Epidemia de cólera en España. En Hungría se tienen los primeros registros en 1830. Rápidamente se propagó por Francia, Italia, Alemania e Inglaterra. Para fines de este año se había cobrado cerca de 300.000 víctimas en toda Europa. :Noviembre: Motines de la harina de Nueva York. *1838 :6 de Enero: en EE. UU., Samuel Morse realiza la primera demostración pública del telégrafo eléctrico. Este novedoso invento no pasa desapercibido a las autoridades españolas. Ese mismo año se comienza el tendido de redes en Europa y América. :16 de Abril: Comienza la 1° Guerra Apache al norte de Nueva España. El general Antonio López de Santa Anna, al mando de las fuerzas virreynales. :Mayo: el Presidente de EE.UU. Van Buren nombró al general Winfiend Scott para encabezar la operación para el traslado a la fuerza de los cheroquis, muchos de los cuales se refugian del lado español de la frontera mientras otros emprenden el llamado "Camino de las lágrimas". :28 de junio:' Victoria I '''es coronada Reina del Reino Unido y de Irlanda. La pequeña Isabel II asiste a la ceremonia, acompañada de su madre y su tío, Carlos María Isidro de Borbón. :Noviembre: '''Rebelión de los Patriotas' en Canadá, liderada por Louis-Joseph Papineau en Montreal y William Lyon Mackenzie en Toronto. Motivos económicos, políticos y religiosos. Boicot a los productos británicos. Mackenzie lideró a 800 seguidores en un intento infructuoso de derrocar al gobierno provincial. Después de pretender replegar sus fuerzas en Navy Island cerca del río Niágara, fue encarcelado por violar las leyes de neutralidad estadounidenses, pero sería liberado prontamente. Diciembre: filibusteros yankis, los Hunter Patriots o Frères chasseurs, atacan Windsor, Ontario. Tensión entre los británicos y los estadounidenses debido al trazado de la frontera entre Canadá y Estados Unidos. Fuerte presión de quienes son partidarios de utilizar la fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, en Canadá aparecen movimientos separatistas contra el dominio del Reino Unido. Estos rebeldes se ven apoyados logísticamente por los estadounidenses, que les proporcionan, entre otras cosas, armas. Las tropas canadienses atacan los navíos que usan los Grandes Lagos para ese tráfico. A pesar de que muchos estadounidenses desean que haya guerra contra Canadá, el presidente Van Buren envía tropas para asegurarse de que, por parte estadounidense, no haya provocaciones. :Agosto: Se descubre la cuenca minera palentina. El descubrimiento del carbón en esta Zona Cantábrica se produjo en 1838 entre las localidades de Orbó y Barruelo, en la parte oriental de la cuenca, por lo que fueron las primeras zonas en comenzar su explotación. La minería del carbón cambió por completo la economía y la demografía de la comarca, convirtiéndose en su principal medio económico y facilitando la instalación de infraestructuras para su transporte, como el ferrocarril de La Robla y el ramal ferroviario Barruelo-Quintanilla de las Torres. : *1839 :5 de Enero: Martin Van Buren muere, algunos suponen que envenenado. Es sucedido por el vicepresidente Richard M. Johnson, quién decide apoyar activamente al Parti canadien (o Parti patriote). 22 de Febrero Se establece la República de Bajo Canadá (Quebec) bajo la presidencia de Robert Nelson. Tropas norteamericanas entran en Canadá. Gran Bretaña declara la guerra a los EE.UU. El ejército norteamericano ya no es una turba de milicianos. :9 de Marzo: Concluye exitosamente la 1° Guerra Apache, que traerá paz a las regiones colindantes con los Apaches, durante una década. :Primera Guerra del Opio '''o la '''primera guerra anglo-china fue un conflicto armado librado entre la Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales y el Imperio Qing de China entre 1839 y 1842, por diferencias en cuanto al comercio con opio. España se verá beneficiada al vender armamento y municiones a los chinos, además de proveer de "asesores" militares. :15 de Marzo: Juan Alvarado, gobernador de la Ata California, ordena fortificar la isla de Alcatraz, en la bahía de San Francisco. : *1840 : Los británicos atacan dependencias y factorías españolas en la isla Bioko, situada en el Golfo de Guinea, por el supuesto apoyo español a los norteamericanos. El embajador español en Londres, don Carlos María Casajuana Palet, presenta una formal queja ante William Lamb, II vizconde de Melbourne, primer ministro : inglés. : 19 de Marzo: Gran Raid Comanche de 1840. El día 13 de Marzo, 33 jefes comanches se presentaron en San Antonio (Tejas) para conferenciar un tratado de paz, bajo palabra de que estarían a salvo. Los tejanos querían recuperar a cierto número de cautivos y los aborígenes querían protestar por los abusos que cometían los blancos en la Comanchería. Sin embargo, el Teniente Coronel Gillermo Pescador, trató de detenerlos, produciéndose un tiroteo. Algunos comanches pudieron escapar y el jefe Joroba de búfalo reunió a sus guerreros y atacó el pueblo de Victoria, donde mataron a una docena de civiles. Luego se dirigieron a Puerto Lavaca, pero los pobladores ya habían huido. Luego de saquear el pueblo, se volvieron a la Comanchería pero fueron interceptados por la Compañía Presidial de San Antonio de Béxar (413 hombres) a la que se le había sumado un grupo de milicianos, en Arroyo Ciruela. Los comanches tuvieron 80 muertos y se desbandaron. : 7 de Mayo: El Gran Tornado de Natchez, azota las orillas del Mississippi. Tuvo una gran fuerza destructiva y mató al menos a 317 personas. Junio: Estalla en Filipinas la Rebelión de Pule. Ocurrió entre junio y julio de 1840, y debe su nombre a su líder, Apolinario de la Cruz, también conocido como el "Hermano Pule". De la Cruz inició su propia orden religiosa, la "Cofradía de San José" en Lucban, en la actual provincia de Quezón (entonces llamada Tayabas). Sin embargo, en aquel entonces existían dos tipos de sacerdotes en las Filipinas: los seculares, usualmente filipinos y a cargo de las parroquias, y los religiosos, usualmente españoles peninsulares y a cargo de los conventos. Debido a la concentración del poder religioso en manos de los españoles peninsulares, la autoridad de las órdenes religiosas ya establecidas (entre ellas los Agustinos, Jesuitas y Franciscanos) y la concepción de que los sacerdotes filipinos debían estar en las iglesias, mas no en los conventos y viceversa (aunque esto no siempre se cumplía), el Gobernador español José María de las Mercedes Cárdenas prohibió la nueva orden, en especial por su supuesta desviación de las enseñanzas y rituales católicos, como rituales y oraciones adaptados a las creencias locales filipinas. No obstante, para entonces miles de personas en Tayabas, Batangas, Laguna e inclusive Manila ya se habían unido a la nueva orden. En consecuencia, Cárdenas envió tropas para clausurar la orden por la fuerza, forzando a De la Cruz y sus seguidores a tomar las armas en defensa propia. Finalmente el Virrey Irineo Samaniego y Leguizamo, ordenó el cese de las acciones, alegando que "...el Estado no debe inmiscuirse en las distintas formas en que el amor por Nuestro Señor Jesucristo se manifiesta...". : Septiembre: fin de la guerra anglo-norteamericana. *1841 :Inglaterra trata de adquirir Fernando Poo, proponiendo la compra de la isla a España. :9 de agosto: El Tratado Webster-Ashburton, entre EE.UU., Gran Bretaña y Quebec. Este tratado que resolvió varios problemas de límites entre los Estados Unidos y las colonias británicas en Norteamérica. El tratado en especial resolvió confirmó la independencia de Quebec y una disputa sobre la posición de la frontera Maine-New Brunswick. Así mismo determinó los detalles de la frontera entre el Lago Superior y el Lake of the Woods. : : :Johann Nikolaus Dreyse (1787-1867), quién había comenzado a desarrollar un''' sistema de retrocarga''' en 1836, ofrece su diseño a :España, que la prueba en el mayor secreto y la adopta definitivamente en 1845. Consistía en un fusil de cerrojo, cuya característica más destacada era una larga aguja percutora que estaba situada en el interior de este, de ahí el nombre de este sistema de arma. Otra característica era su cartucho, que integraba todos los elementos que en las armas de avancarga estaban separados: cápsula fulminante, carga de pólvora y proyectil. Se obtiene una gran rapidez de tiro: entre 7 y 10 disparos por minuto durante los primeros momentos, lo que le daba una potencia de fuego increíble para esa época. El Dreyse poseía un cañón de ánima estriada, lo que le daba una excelente precisión. El Dreyse permitía realizar 8 disparos por minuto, con un buen alcance y cargar el arma hallándose tendido en el suelo. : *1842 : El gobernador de Baja California, Luis del Castillo Negrete, por decreto redistribuyó las tierras que pertenecían a la iglesia. Hubo resistencia del padre Gabriel González acompañado de Manuel Márquez de León, José Matías Moreno, Felipe Montes, José Aviles, Ignacio Altamirano, Juan José Cota y otros más, quienes le presentaron batalla a las fuerzas del gobierno. El 4 de febrero de ese año se libró un tiroteo en Todos Santos, donde finalmente fueron derrotados por el gobierno. En calidad de prisioneros fueron trasladados a Mazatlán, donde fueron juzgados y condenados. Las penas fueron reducidas sustancialmente al poco tiempo. : El archipiélago filipino es divido en treinta y dos provincias. Se incorporan al Virreynato el sultanato de Sulu, Sabah (Borneo : Septentrional). Por otro lado, la Oceanía Española sujeta al virreynato filipino abarca Palaos, Ralic Ratac, las islas Carolinas, las islas Bonin o Ogasawara, las islas Salomón, las Tuvalu, Islas de Mayorga (en honor del virrey de Nueva España, Martín de Mayorga), Samoa, Tahiti (El almirante Abel Alberto del Pequeno obligó a la reina Pomare IV a aceptar el protectorado de España) y las Nansha Qúndao (frente a Indochina). : 29 de Agosto: Fin de la''' Primera Guerra del Opio''.'' Los británicos consiguen la apertura de cinco puertos en China: los de Cantón, Amoy, Foochow, Ningbo y Shanghái. *1843 :Jean Luc Dubuque, hijo de Julien Dubuque quién fuera el primer europeo en vivir entre los Iowas, funda Des Moines, actual Los Monjes. Julien Dubuqu en 1788 consiguió permiso de los jefes de la tribu Fox y de las autoridades Españolas para minar galena (sulfuro de plomo) en las lomas del río Misisipi en los alrededores de la ciudad que hoy lleva su nombre. Marzo: Juan José Lerena y Barry iza el pabellón español en Malabo, Guinea, finalizando la influencia británica y recibiendo la sumisión de varios jefes locales, como Bonkoro I (rey de los bengas de la isla de Corisco). *1844 :27 de Febrero: Son quemadas dos iglesias católicas en los suburbios de Filadelfia. :26 de marzo: muere Agustín Argüelles, abogado, político y diplomático español (n. 1766). Estudió Derecho en la Universidad de Oviedo, representando a esta ciudad en las '''Cortes de Cádiz además de ser Secretario de la Junta preparatoria. En ellas participó activamente en la redacción de la que sería la primera Constitución española, destacando por sus intentos de abolición de la esclavitud y por su oposición al tormento como prueba judicial. Debido a su magnífica oratoria en las Cortes sería apodado el divino. Se le realizan exequias públicas a la que asiste la Reina y comitiva. :2 de Abril: Se firman tratados con los Patowatamie, Oto y Misuri, habitantes de Iowa. :1º de Mayo: La capitanía de los Territorios del Pacífico Noroeste o "El Oregón" son elevados a la categoría de Virreynato. :24 de mayo: Samuel Morse envia el primer mensaje por telegrafo. Junio: Los mormones, dirigidos por Brigham Young, piden permiso al gobierno español para asentarse en la zona del Gran Lago Salado, pero son rechazados. Asume Ramón María Narváez y Campos, primer duque de Valencia,como Presidente del Consejo de Ministros de España. Durante este primer gobierno sofocó la sublevación de Zurbano. Sus principales medidas fueron las siguientes: :*Reforma fiscal, llevada a cabo por Alejandro Mon, que unió la constelación de impuestos heredada del Antiguo Régimen en sólo cuatro. :*Guardia Civil: Creada por Francisco Javier Girón, duque de Ahumada en 1844. :*Instrucción Pública: Reorganización dirigida por Pedro José Pidal y por la cual el Estado asume las competencias de la instrucción pública como propias. :*Desamortización: Cese de la venta de bienes del clero. :*Centralización administrativa: Ley de 8 de enero de 1845. :*Sufragio Censitario: Ley electoral de 1846. :28 de Junio: Son fusilados en Matanzas, Cuba, los integrantes de una banda de esclavistas, que capturaban negros y los vendían en Estados Unidos. : *1845 : 7de Agosto: Álvaro de Mendaña toma posesión de las Islas Salomón, al este de Nueva Guinea, en nombre del Virreynato de las Filipinas y el Pacífico español y entra en Tulaghi, capital de las islas. :La plaga de la patata echó a perder las cosechas en gran parte de Europa. Este suceso unido a la carestía en Francia de 1847, al igual que en otros países de Europa, originará conflictos sangrientos. :Expedición misionera del padre Pierre-Jean de Smet. Salió del lago Pend Oreille, en Idaho, y cruzó el país hasta el valle del río Kootenay. Desde ahí, remontó el valle, llegando hasta la fuente del río Columbia. Después atravesó parte del valle, siguió el Paso Ibañez, volvió a cruzar el río Kootenay y, por el Paso del Hombre Blanco, alcanzó el valle del río Bow (aproximadamente, en la actual Canmore, en Alberta (Canadá). Desde ahí se dirigió hacia el norte, a Rocky Mountain House. :La "ruta de Lisa" al Noroeste fue una de las principales rutas de migración por tierra del continente norteamericano, que partía de varios lugares en el río Misuri y llegaba hasta el Territorio del Pacífico Noroeste. Esta histórica ruta hacia el oeste fue utilizada por los pioneros que, en las décadas de 1840 en adelante, en su camino para establecerse en los confines del Imperio Español, cruzaban el territorio recorriendo unos 3.200 km., en unos cinco a seis meses de viaje.Juan Gutiérrez de la Concha establece la Ruta de California. El recorrido de la ruta dependía tanto del punto de partida del viaje, como del destino final en California, y también del tipo de vehículos y las cabezas de ganado. La rama principal de la ruta que atraviesa las Grandes Llanuras era idéntica en la parte inicial a la "ruta de Lisa", remontando el río Misuri y cruzando a través de la actual Omaha a lo largo del río Plano y después del río Plano Norte hasta llegar al actual Wyoming. El camino seguía en Wyoming por el río Aguasdulces, hasta cruzar la divisoria continental de las Américas en el Paso Sur. Desde Paso Sur continuaba en dirección noroeste a lo largo del río Víbora hasta llegar a Fuerte Pocatello, un fuerte de madera construido en 1834 por Natalio Pocatello (1802–56), un explorador y comerciante siciliano. Allí se separaba de la "ruta de Lisa", seguía el río Balsa en dirección Suroeste, bordeando por el este las montañas Piedra Roja. La ruta seguía remontando el río Humboldt hasta su cabecera el Pozo de Humboldt. Cruzaba Nevada, "La primavera de 1845 vio los primeros carromatos cubiertos superar la Sierra Nevada. Dejaron este valle, ascendieron a la cresta, y voltearon hacia el Oeste a la antigua Brecha del Emigrante. Los carromatos se descendieron con cuerdas al piso del valle Oso. Cientos siguieron, antes, durante y después de la fiebre del oro. Esta era una parte peligrosa de la ruta terrestre de los emigrantes", hasta llegar a Sacramento, donde se unía a la ruta Siskiyou, viajando unos 25-30 km cada dia durante unos cinco meses. El río Humboldt es llamado así por el naturalista alemán Alexander von Humboldt. : *1846 :29 de septiembre: Isabel II contrae enlace con su primo Juan Carlos de Borbón y Braganza '''(1822–1887), hijo del '''Regente de España Carlos María Isidro Benito de Borbón y Borbón-Parma, hermano de Fernando VII, y de la infanta de Portugal María Francisca de Braganza, en el Salón del Trono del Palacio Real de Madrid, conjuntamente con el matrimonio de la infanta Luisa Fernanda (hermana de Isabel) con Antonio de Orleans – duque de Montpensier. El mismo día recibió Juan Carlos los títulos honoríficos de rey y majestad, además del grado de capitán general de los ejércitos. Antes, la madre de la Reina, la Regente María Cristina había urdido un plan matrimonial para casar a su hija con el heredero de la Corona francesa. Tales propósitos levantaron las suspicacias de Inglaterra que a toda costa quería que se respetase el Tratado de Utrecht y evitar que las dos naciones estuvieran unidas bajo un solo rey. :Entre 1846 y 1855, por repetidos fracasos de la cosecha de papas, la población irlandesa disminuyó una tercera parte. Más de un millón de personas murieron de hambre y de enfermedades relacionadas con la hambruna y muchos emigran a los EE.UU. y la Mancomunidad Hispánica. *1847 : 24 de abril: El Inspector Militar de la Frontera de Chihuahua, Emilio Langberg y Joaquín Terrazas emprenden una entrada contra la tribu comandada por el indio "Ju" en Chihuahua y Jerónimo Treviño hace lo propio en Coahuila y Nuevo León con la captura de los capitanes Apaches "Colorado" y "Arzate". : *1848 : 6 de enero: Desembarco del General Serrano en las Islas Chafarinas, con fuerzas enviadas con varios buques de guerra procedentes de Málaga. : 21 de febrero: Se publica el Manifiesto comunista de Karl Marx y Friedrich Engels. : 22 de febrero: Revolución en París, la familia real borbónica huye y jamás vuelve a reinar en Francia. Manifestaciones populares que se generalizaron en Francia, Austria, Alemania, Italia, Hungría y los diversos pueblos de Europa central. : 10 de Octubre: a los 18 años, Isabel II es nombrada mayor de edad y coronada. : La inmigración interna y externa es incentivada por el gobierno español. Panfletos y pancartas fueron esparcidos por Europa, principalmente en Italia, tratando de vender una buena imagen del Imperio y así, atraer inmigrantes. A los inmigrantes se les entregaría 35 hectáreas de tierra apta para el cultivo, además de vituallas, semilla, animales e instrumentos de labranza. *1849 : 9 de febrero: Se proclama la República Romana y es abolido el poder temporal de los papas. : 20 de Marzo: El médico húngaro Semmelweiss Ignác Fülöp, quién consiguió disminuir drásticamente la tasa de mortalidad por sepsis puerperal entre las mujeres que daban a luz en su hospital mediante la recomendación a los obstetras de que se lavaran las manos antes de atender los partos, es expulsado de la Maternidad de Viena. Por influencia del embajador español ante el Imperio Austro-Húngaro, viaja a Madrid, donde sus métodos son adoptados en todo la Mancomunidad. : 19 de julio: Se promulga en España la ley que obliga al uso del Sistema Métrico Decimal en todas las transacciones comerciales. : Agosto: Narciso Clavería confecciona el primer censo veraz del Virreynato de las Filipinas, obligando a la población a adoptar un único nombre y apellido. Las listas se elaboraron con nombres geográficos y apellidos españoles, consiguiendo la castellanización de apellidos. *1850 : Enero: La joven emperatriz Isabell se convierte en el segundo monarca español que visita América. Visita Puerto Rico, la Hispaniola, Cuba y Nueva Orleans, en una gira de tres meses. : 6 de Marzo: Comienza la 2° Guerra Apache al norte de Nueva España. : Abril: epidemia de fiebre amarilla en Nueva Orleáns. : 14 de Junio: Un importante incendio destruye parte de San Francisco, California. : Agosto: Comienza la construcción del ferrocarril transoceánico, con 75 km de largo, desde Colón en la costa atlántica hasta Panamá en el Pacífico. El proyecto representa una obra maestra de la ingeniería de su época, realizado en condiciones muy difíciles: se estima que más de 12.000 personas murieron en su construcción, la mayoría de cólera y malaria. Hasta la apertura del canal, el ferrocarril transportó el mayor volumen de carga por unidad de longitud que cualquier otra vía férrea en el mundo. La existencia del ferrocarril es un factor clave en la selección de Panamá para la construcción del canal. : Septiembre: José González Hontoria proyecta y construye diversos tipos de cañones para la Armada Española, entre ellos el denominado Trubia, un modelo de cañón de 160 mm que en aquellos momentos fue considerado el más potente de Europa. : 31 de octubre: Sesión inaugural de las Cortes Españolas en su nueva sede de la Carrera de San Jerónimo de Madrid, actual congreso de los diputados y denominado Palacio de las Cortes de España. : 28 de Noviembre: Nace el primogénito de la reina, el futuro Luis II de Borbón y Borbón. : El Perú, México, el Río de la Plata y Chile dominan el mercado mundial de la plata. *1851 : 1º de Mayo: Se inaugura en Londres la Gran Exposición, (en inglés Great Exhibition of the Works of Industry of all Nations). : 4 de julio: Inauguración del ferrocarril entre Copiapó y Caldera, Chile. : Las ciudades españolas de Ceuta y Melilla sufren incursiones por parte de grupos marroquíes, que son rechazados, pero al internarse en territorio marroquí los agresores, la situación volverá a repetirse de forma habitual. : 17 de Septiembre: Tratado de Fuerte Laramie, cerca del río del mismo nombre. El río fue nombrado por Jacques La Ramee, un comerciante de pieles franco-canadiense que vivía en la región en la década de 1820. El tratado fue firmado por el enviado especial delVirreynato de Luisiana Don Francisco Cuevas Cancino y Cancino y representantes de las naciones de la zona, entre ellas sioux, cheyenne, arapaho, crow, assiniboine, gros ventre y arikara. En su primer artículo se establecía las intenciones por parte de los nativos: art. 1. Las antedichas naciones, partes de este tratado, habiéndose reunido para el propósito de establecer y confirmar las relaciones amistosas entre ellas mismas, acuerdan y pactan de abstenerse en el futuro de toda hostilidad cualquiera que sea entre ellas mismas, mantener la buena fe y amistad en todas sus relaciones, y hacer una efectiva y duradera paz. : Noviembre: Se funda el Banco Español Filipino, primera entidad financiera moderna del continente asiático. * 1852 : 2 de febrero: se funda la ciudad de Colón en la costa Atlántica de Panamá. : 2 de febrero: el cura Martín Merino y Gómez intentó acabar con la vida de la reina clavándola un estilete en el costado, cuanto ésta se encontraba en la iglesia de Atocha, poco después de haber dado a luz a su primera hija. Cuando ambos se encontraron en una de las galerías del palacio a las 13:15, Merino extrajo de su sotana un estilete de hoja estrecha y calada, de una cuarta de longitud, comprado en el Rastro años antes, y asestó a la reina una cuchillada en la parte anterior y superior del hipocondrio derecho, rozando el brazo del mismo lado y provocándole una herida de unos 15 milímetros de anchura; el golpe fue amortiguado por el recamado de oro del traje y por las ballenas del corsé de la reina. El cura fue ejecutado tras un rápido juicio en el que se dictaminó que había actuado en solitario y por iniciativa propia. La reina Isabel quedó completamente restablecida de la herida diez días después; en agradecimiento por la recuperación de su salud y por el nacimiento de la princesa, se dispuso la apertura de una suscripción popular para la construcción del hospital de la Princesa. : 7 de febrero: Es ahorcado públicamente en Madrid el sacerdote Martín Merino, que había atentado contra Isabel II. : 1º de Mayo: nace Santiago Ramón y Cajal, médico español, ganador del Premio Nobel en 1906. : 6 de Octubre: se crea por Real Orden el Cuerpo de Telégrafos. : 2 de diciembre: Luis Napoleón Napoleón III es nombrado emperador de los franceses. *1853 : Mayo: Se inicia la construcción del ferrocarril transoceánico en Honduras. : 30 de Noviembre: estalla la Guerra de Crimea. España se declara neutral. : 5 de Diciembre: se funda la ciudad de Fénix, cerca del río Salado, en el corazón del Desierto de Sonora. *1854 : 31 de marzo: Tratado de Kanagawa firmado por el Almirante Carlos Roberto Denis Amarena de la Mancomunidad Hispánica de Naciones y las autoridades de Japón, en el puerto japonés de Shimoda. Este tratado terminó con 200 años de aislamiento de Japón y abriendo así los puertos japoneses de Shimoda y Hakodate al comercio con los España, garantizando la seguridad de náufragos hispanos y estableciendo un cónsul permanente. El tratado tuvo una decisiva influencia en la economía filipina. : 13 de julio: Batalla de la Defensa de Guaymas, México, en que el General José María Yáñez Carrillo detuvo la invasión comandada por el Conde Gaston de Raousset Boulbon, quién pretendía establecer un reino independendiente en Sonora. El 12 de agosto, al amanecer, en la plaza del muelle y junto al mar, murió fusilado con el rostro descubierto y las manos desatadas. La Batalla de Guaymas, fue un acto de guerra de un grupo armado que no ostentaba bandera de ninguna nacionalidad, sin embargo, estaba compuesto principalmente por ciudadanos de nacionalidad francesa. El objetivo de los invasores, era lograr la independencia de Sonora del resto de Nueva España y formar una república independiente, sin embargo no contó con el apoyo que requería esta empresa y fueron derrotados por las escasas fuerzas armadas novohispanas presentes en la zona y la población civil. : Septiembre: nace María Cristina de Borbón y Borbón, segunda hija de Isabel II. *1855 : 23 de enero: El Gobierno español anuncia a las Cortes la ruptura de relaciones con la Santa Sede. : 22 de abril: La reina Isabel II firma una ley por la que decreta la creación de la primera red electrotelegráfica en España, que de hecho ya funcionaba. : 26 de Mayo: Termina la 2° Guerra Apache. : Junio: Los tawakoni y los waco se unen a los wichita cerca de Fuerte Valladolid, Texas, cerca del río Rojo. Atacan el fuerte pero son rechazados. : Septiembre: se desata una epidemia de cólera en Centroamérica que durará hasta Abril de 1856. El día de Navidad, el primer convoy ferroviario une las ciudades de Arica y Tacna (Perú) : *1856 : 15 de Febrero: Se decreta en la Mancomunidad el franqueo obligatorio de la correspondencia. : 20 de marzo: tiene lugar la batalla de Santa Rosa, en la que los costarricenses expulsaron del territorio a un ejército de filibusteros, mandados por William Walker, en tan sólo dieciocho minutos. : 30 de marzo: se firma en París el tratado que pone fin a la Guerra de Crimea. : 17 de mayo: La reina Isabel II crea la Orden de la Beneficencia, en forma de condecoración civil, para premiar a los individuos que, entre 1854 y 1855, cuidaron a los enfermos afectados por el cólera-morbo asiático. : Oleada de motines de subsistencias en Castilla la Vieja. El motín de subsistencias, o motín del pan, es una forma de protesta popular común en Europa desde el siglo XV al siglo XIX , en la que una multitud pretende asegurarse el abastecimiento suficiente de alimentos básicos (patatas, cereales, harina o pan) a un precio asequible. : 8 de Octubre: estalla Segunda Guerra del Opio, entre China y una alianza anglo-francesa. *1857 : 4 de enero: en Barcelona se inaugura el trayecto de ferrocarril entre Mataró y Arenys de Mar. : 10 de mayo: los cipayos (tropas indias al mando de oficiales británicos), se amotinan en Mirut. El levantamiento, conocido por Rebelión de los Cipayos, se tradujo en la proclamación de la India como virreinato de la corona británica. : 12 de Mayo: Nace María de la Concepción de Borbón y Borbón, tercera hija de Isabel II. : 10 de Julio: en el Reino de Annam, varios católicos de la zona y misioneros españoles fueron asesinados, entre ellos el obispo de Platea, José María Díaz Sanjurjo. : Octubre: Antonio Santi Giuseppe Meucci, un inmigrante florentino que vivía en La Habana, inventa''' el teléfono'. : 1 de diciembre: el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores francés comunicó a su homólogo español que Luis Napoleón III había dado órdenes a la escuadra francesa en la zona para dirigirse frente a las costas del Reino de Annam y exigir de las autoridades del mismo garantías suficientes para sus nacionales. Igualmente solicitaba la participación de la flota española instalada en Filipinas, a lo que el gobierno accedió con un encendido ardor patriótico el 23 de diciembre. : 22 de diciembre: en China, fuerzas militares británicas y francesas toman la ciudad de Cantón, que será gobernada hasta 1901 por una comisión anglo-francesa. *1858 : 15 de marzo: Se inauguran oficialmente las líneas ferroviarias Madrid-Alicante y Madrid-Irún. : '''Territorios Españoles del Golfo de Guinea': llega el primer gobernador español, Carlos de Chacón y Michelena. Esta colonia se formó a partir de la Colonia de Río Muni, la isla de Fernando Poo, la Colonia de Elobey, Annobón y Corisco y otras islas adyacentes. : 18 de agosto: primeras comunicaciones por cable submarino entre Europa y América. : 31 de agosto:: Ocupación hispano-francesa de Saigón y Da Nang, bases de las futuras Cochinchina española e Indochina francesa. Tras la situación causada por la persecución de los misioneros cristianos en Indochina, con el asesinato de varios misioneros españoles y franceses, culminando con la muerte del obispo Díaz Sanjurjo, España y Francia realizaron una expedición de castigo contra los lugareños. Al mando de las unidades españolas se nombró al Coronel Bernardo Ruiz de Lanzarote. España envió el vapor de Guerra Jorge Juan, a la que se unió más tarde la Corbeta Narváez y la Goleta Constancia en 1860, un regimiento de Infantería, dos compañías de Cazadores, tres secciones de artillería y fuerza auxiliar. De esta forma, y desde Manila, se hizo a la mar la flota española uniéndose a la francesa compuesta por una fragata, dos corbetas de hélice, cinco cañoneros y cinco transportes con tropas, comandada por el Contraalmirante Rigault de Genouilly y atacando primero la bahía de Turana con la intención de capturar la capital, Hué, cosa que no consiguieron. : 20 de septiembre: Se inicia el «gobierno largo» de la Unión Liberal (1858-1868), cuyos principios básicos fueron reformar la administración pública en un sentido centralista y ofrecer cierto grado de multipartidismo a los Moderados y Progresistas. Junto a ello pretendía la reforma de la ley de prensa y el mantenimiento de una política económica de fuertes inversiones públicas. : Noviembre: En la confluencia del río Plano del sur y el arroyo Cereza, al este de las Montañas Rocallosas, se funda la ciudad de San Carlos del Colorado. *1859 : 17 de febrero: la flota combinada franco-española se dirige a Saigón asaltando la ciudad. : 5 de julio: Un ballenero fuera de rumbo descubre las islas Islas Guaneras, al oeste de Hawaii. : 22 de Agosto: Marroquíes atacan a un destacamento español que custodiaba reparaciones en diversos fortines. Leopoldo O'Donnell, Presidente del Gobierno en aquel momento, exige al sultán de Marruecos un castigo ejemplar para los agresores. El Sultán se niega. : 9 de septiembre se origina la peor tormenta solar de la historia; provocando auroras boreales en Roma y Hawaii. : Septiembre: Se descubre un rico yacimiento de plata en Nevada, cerca del lago Tahoe. Pronto surgiran las ciudades de Tonopah, Virginia y Nuestra Señora de las Nieves. : 22 de octubre: Guerra contra Marruecos por destruir unas fortificaciones en Ceuta. La reacción popular fue unánime. La Cámara aprobó por unanimidad la declaración y todos los grupos políticos, incluso la mayoría de los miembros del Partido Democrático, apoyaron sin fisuras la intervención. En Cataluña y el País Vasco se organizaron centros de reclutamiento de voluntarios para acudir al frente, en un proceso de efervescencia patriótica como no se había dado desde la Guerra de la Independencia. : 24 de noviembre: Publicación de El origen de las especies de Charles Darwin. : 23 de Diciembre: se daba por concluido el conflicto tras la conquista del área de influencia en la zona meridional del país annamita conocida como Cochinchina. *1860 : Guerra contra Marruecos. : Fin de Segunda Guerra del Opio. China debe realizar nuevas concesiones, no solo a los anglo-franceses, sino también a rusos y japoneses. : *1861 : Marzo: España anexa Iwo Jima. : 23 de Junio: el padre Francisco Juan de Acevedo, un sacerdote gallego, fabricó la primera máquina de escribir con materiales básicos, como madera y cuchillos. Ese mismo año, Isabell II le entregó una medalla de oro por este invento. : 24 de Junio: España y Francia reconocen a Victor Manuel II como Rey de Italia. : 28 de junio: La sublevación campesina de Loja, también llamada la Revolución del pan y el queso, tuvo lugar el 28 de junio de 1861 cuando un numeroso grupo de jornaleros, encabezados por Rafael Pérez del Álamo y al grito de "¡Viva la República y muera la Reina!" asaltaron el cuartel de la Guardia Civil de Iznájar como consecuencia de las pésimas condiciones de trabajo y ante la frustración por no poder acceder a los beneficios de la desamortización. El 3 de julio el Capitán General de Granada mandó fuerzas militares para que restablecieran el orden, tomando la ciudad en un combate sangriento. Tras el control de Loja el día 4, se procedió al ajusticiamiento por procedimiento sumarísimo de los cabecillas de los sublevados, fusilándose, según datos oficiales, a dieciséis. El grueso de los sublevados es detenido. Al año siguiente, durante un viaje por Andalucía de Isabel II, se decretó la amnistía para todos los implicados. : Julio: Zarpan de Cádiz los tres buques integrantes de la Comisión Científica del Pacífico. : El inventor estadounidense Richard J. Gatling inventa la primera ametralladora, capaz de realizar 200 disparos por minuto, una cifra bastante alta para la cadencia de fuego que comúnmente se veía en esa época. El Gobierno de Estados Unidos no adquirió ninguna, porque se consideraba que era "un arma demasiado potente, capaz de producir auténticas masacres"; recién lo hará en 1864. España adquiere por solo u$s 1.000 cada una 12 ametralladoras. : * 1864 : Se concede en España a los sindicatos el derecho a huelga. * 1865 : Se crean las "Divisiones Hidráulicas" con el objeto de controlar los recursos hídricos. Un año más tarde se promulgará la primera "Ley de Aguas". : *1867 : 13 de Febrero:Se promulga un Real Decreto que prohibe "las recomendaciones" en la tramitación de asuntos propios de la Administración del Estado. : *1868 : Abril: Un anarquista llamado Giuseppe Fanelli llega a España en un viaje planeado por Mijaíl Bakunin con el objetivo de reclutar miembros para la Primera Internacional. : Abril: Iquique (Perú) es destruida por un terremoto. : 8 de junio: En el río Ebro, con el barco "La Puebla", se hace el primer ensayo para la utilización del petróleo en la navegación a vapor. : 19 de septiembre: Las fuerzas navales con base en Cádiz, al mando de Juan Bautista Topete, se amotinaron contra el cariz crecientemente absolutista del gobierno de Isabel II. Si bien los amotinados son derrotados, el presidente de ministros Ramón María Narváez de la Unión liberal renuncia (la misma Isabel estuvo a punto de abdicar y marchar al exilio), se realizan elecciones anticipadas y triunfa el "Glorioso Bloque" (unionistas, progresistas, demócratas y republicanos). Se caracteriza por una estabilidad institucional, la construcción de un modelo liberal del Estado y la incorporación de los movimientos sociales y políticos surgidos al calor de la revolución industrial. : Diciembre: Rebelión de los métis en Canadá. : *1870 : España y Holanda firman el tratado de Manila, por el cual se reparten la isla de Nueva Guinea. : La sección madrileña de la Internacional Comunista alcanza los 2.000 miembros. Se realiza el 1º Congreso en Barcelona, donde se reunieron delegados de 150 organizaciones obreras. : Julio: Comienza la''' Guerra Franco-Prusiana'. La Mancomunidad permanece neutral. Juan Prim y Prats, conde de Reus, marqués de Castillejos y vizconde del Bruch, Presidente del Consejo de Ministros de España, llama a un cese el fuego. : *1871 : Mayo: Francia acepta su derrota. Napoleón III es derrocado y se forma el poderoso Imperio Alemán. Proclamación del Imperio Alemán en el salón de los espejos del Palacio de Versalles. : 28 de mayo: Francia: La Comuna de París cae en un baño de sangre de 30,000 muertos en manos de los ejércitos prusianos y franceses reaccionarios. : Gran epidemia de fiebre amarilla en Buenos Aires que acaba con el 8% de su población. : *1873 : 29 de abril: Portugal aprueba la ley que suprime la esclavitud en todas las provincias de ultramar. : '''La Revolución cantonal' fue un movimiento político, coincidiendo casi en el tiempo con una huelga revolucionaria acaecida en Alcoy días antes del 12 de julio. La mayoría de los cantones suprimieron monopolios, reconocieron el derecho al trabajo, la jornada de ocho horas y terminaron con los impuestos sobre consumo (derecho de puertas). Las tendencias socialistas y anarquistas no consiguieron imponerse y sólo en Cádiz, Sevilla y Granada tuvieron los internacionalistas más influencia. Destacaron por sus iniciativas y duración los cantones de Almansa, Loja, Sevilla, Málaga, Cádiz, Tarifa y, sobre todo, Cartagena con Antonio Gálvez Arce, que fue el que más fuerza tuvo resistiendo hasta el 13 de enero de 1874, cuando Martínez Campos y Manuel Pavía lo ocupan militarmente. Una de las consecuencias más inmediatas de la Revolución cantonal fue la de provocar la dimisión de Francisco Pi y Margall como Presidente del Consejo de Ministros. *1874 : 27 de junio: una coalición de indios comanches, kiowas, cheyenes y arapahos, al mando de Quanah Parker, asaltan el pueblo de Adobes al norte de Texas. : 15 de diciembre: se crea el Servicio Militar de Aerostación, a partir de la 4ª Compañía del Batallón de Telégrafos, para el empleo de globos aerostáticos y dirigibles, dedicada al estudio y tareas de observación. En 1896 se creó como unidad independiente la Compañía de Aerostación. : *1875 : 5 de febrero: El capitán general José Malcampo sale con la flota de Manila (Filipinas) hacia la isla de Joló, para acabar con su independencia y con su foco de piratería. : 2 de junio: los kwahadis —últimos indios comanches que siguen combatiendo— se rinden al ejército novohispano. : *1876 : 25 de junio: firma del tratado de Pequeño Gran Cuerno, entre las naciones Lakota, Cheyennes y Arapahoes y el gobierno del Virreynato de Luisiana (Noreste). : *1877 : Junio: Iquique (Perú) es nuevamente castigada por un terremoto. * 1878 : Un invierno particularmente seco en Castilla, Extremadura y Andalucía, provoca una grave falta de alimentos, que desembocará en disturbios y saqueos. *1880 : Comienza la construcción del Canal de Panamá, bajo la dirección de el francés Ferdinand de Lesseps quién había completado la excavación del canal de Suez. : 5 y 6 de junio de inaugura la Real Plaza de Toros de El Puerto de Santa María. : 30 de agosto: Viaje inaugural del ferrocarril de San antonio del Bexar (Texas) a Nueva Orleans. *1881 : 10 de enero: Estalla en la montaña de Cucaracha la primera carga de dinamita que había de derrumbar las cordilleras del istmo para dar paso a las aguas por el interoceánico Canal de Panamá. : 8 de Octubre: Inauguración de línea férrea Madrid-Lisboa. :* 1883 : Visita oficial del futuro Luis II a Francia, Bélgica, Holanda, Alemania y Austria. *1884 : Una expedición española, al mando de Emilio Bonelli, toma Ad-Dajla (Río de Oro) y la bautiza como Villa Cisneros en honor al cardenal Cisneros. Río de Oro '''y Saguia el Hamra''' (con capital en El Aaiún) formarán el Sáhara Español. : 5 de julio: En Lomé, Mlapa III, líder del pequeño reino costero de Togo, acepta el protectorado español (Togolandia). El jefe local Mlapa III firma un tratado, en el cual España declaraba un protectorado sobre una extensión de territorio a lo largo de la costa de la ensenada de Benín. José Nachigal de Lerma fue gobernador durante un día, pero fue sustituido el 6 de julio por Don Enrique Randazzo al ser asignado Nachigal de Lerma a realizar otras tareas en Marruecos. En un tratado de 1884, firmado en Togoville, España estableció un protectorado sobre una parte del territorio togolés a lo largo de la costa y gradualmente amplió su control al interior. Dado que Togolandia era la única colonia española autosuficiente, se convirtió en una de sus colonias más importantes. : 15 de noviembre: se inicia La Conferencia de Berlín. Fue convocada por España, Francia e Inglaterra y organizada por el Canciller de Alemania, Otto von Bismarck, con el fin de resolver los problemas que planteaba la expansión colonial en África y resolver su repartición. : *1885 : 26 de febrero: finaliza La Conferencia de Berlín. Marruecos mantenía una independencia puramente nominal pues se hallaba en la práctica bajo ocupación militar de España.' Los Territorios Españoles del Golfo de Guinea' se convierten en protectorado, bajo el gobierno de José Montes de Oca, marqués de Villarías'.' : Tratado de Simulambuco, firmado por representantes de España y del Reino de N'Goyo. El primer artículo del tratado dice: "Los príncipes y jefes, y sus sucesores, declaran voluntariamente su reconocimiento de la soberanía española, poniendo bajo su protectorado a esta nación y a todos los territorios que gobierna". : Se desata una epidemia de cólera en Valencia que se fue extendiendo hacia el interior del país. Cuando la enfermedad llegó a Aranjuez, el príncipe de Asturias expresó su deseo de visitar a los afectados, a lo que el Gobierno de Cánovas del Castillo se negó por el peligro que ello entrañaba. Luis partió entonces sin previo aviso hacia la ciudad. Una vez allí, consoló a los enfermos y les repartió ayudas. Cuando el Gobierno conoció el viaje del soberano, envió al Capitán General y al Gobernador Civil para que le llevasen de vuelta a Madrid. Cuando llegó, el pueblo, enterado del gesto del futuro Rey, le recibió con vítores y, retirando a los caballos, condujo al carruaje hasta el Palacio Real. : Agosto: Crisis de las Carolinas, ante el intento del Imperio Alemán de usurpar estas islas de la Micronesia, al este de Filipinas. El Teniente de Navío D. Enrique Capriles, gobernador de las islas, ante la pretensión de los alemanes, les informa que "Los buques irán donde sea necesario y se batirán con el enemigo que Dios les depare, aunque sea un disparate, pues el honor militar y la crueldad de la opinión pública, en todas partes y en España sobre todo, dispuesta a ver a sus marinos volar la Santa Bárbara para aclamarlos en el número de los héroes y dedicarles una procesión cívica con su correspondiente responso." La reacción en España al saberse lo acontecido fue agria: alborotos populares, intento de ataque con rotura del escudo y bandera de la embajada alemana en Madrid, y alteraciones similares en las principales capitales. Afortunadamente para todos la situación no degeneró en un conflicto abierto. Evidentemente, para Bismarck, las islas no merecían una guerra y la enemistad de España, quien pudiera aproximarse a Francia, comprometiendo buena parte de la labor del canciller por aislarla. *1886 : 2 de enero: Francia establece su protectorado en Madagascar. : El Vicealmirante Manuel de la Pezuela y Lobo encarga al Teniente de Navío Fernando Villaamil un diseño de un buque con mayor radio de acción y mejor habitabilidad que los torpederos convencionales. El buque fue bautizado Destructor y catalogado como buque contra torpedero. Su desplazamiento era de 380 t, y estaba equipado con un cañón González-Hontoria de 90 mm Hontoria, cuatro cañones Noriega de 57 mm, 2 Horteras de 37 mm y 3 tubos lanzatorpedos Pescador. Su dotación era de 60 hombres. En términos de armamento, velocidad (22,5 nudos en sus pruebas) y dimensiones, las especificaciones de diseño le daban su papel de cazar a los torpederos y capacidad oceánica, El Destructor es el primer destructor de buques torpederos construido nunca. "Este buque no tiene rival" es la categórica expresión que James and George Thomson, Engineers & Shipbuilders (Clydebank, Glasgow, Gran Bretaña) adjudicaron a la nave. : 1 de mayo: Comienza una huelga general de trabajadores en Chicago para demandar la jornada de 8 horas que termina con la Revuelta de Haymarket. Mueren decenas de obreros por los disparos de la policía. A partir de entonces se conoce a este día como el Día Internacional del Trabajo. : 29 de Julio: Botadura del buque español de guerra "Destructor", ideado por el marino Fernando Villamil, que sirvió de modelo a todas las marinas del mundo. *1887 : Conferencia imperial convocada en Londres. : 24 de Junio: Inauguración de la Alhambra de Granada. *1888 :4 de Septiembre: un violento ciclón arrasa una parte de la isla de Cuba. :8 de Septiembre: Isaac Peral y Caballero bota el primer submarino. El buque medía 22 m de eslora, 2,76 m de puntal, 2,87 m de manga y desplazaba 77 tn en superficie y 85 tn en inmersión. La propulsión se obtenía de dos motores eléctricos de 30 caballos cada uno; la energía la suministraba una batería de 613 elementos. Incorporaba además un tubo lanzatorpedos, tres torpedos, periscopio, un sofisticado "aparato de profundidades", que permitía al submarino navegar en inmersión a la cota de profundidad deseada por su comandante y mantener el trimado del buque en todo momento, incluso tras el lanzamiento de los torpedos. Y todos los mecanismos necesarios para navegar en inmersión hacia el rumbo prefijado. :10 de Octubre: a los 58 años, Isabel II abdica en nombre de su hijo, Luis II. *1904 : 9 de Abril: Fallece Isabel en Valencia. Solemnes exequias a la que asisten dignatarios extranjeros y representantes de los virreynatos, acompañadas por una multitud. Categoría:Isabel I (1830-1904)